Magical Rhythm
Magical Rhythm is a magical girl genre anime that has a music and fashion theme. There are six main characters who can transform into magical soldiers known as Prism (short for Princess and Rhythm) and battle against an evil kingdom known as the Negarhythm Planet. Plot One day, Akashiro Onpu, an alien princess from the planet, Kadinaru, went to Earth to find the one hundred shards of the legendary Music Mirror. However, a thirteen year old girl, Ayase Rhythm, got suddenly hit by one of Onpu's music light and suddenly transforms into a Prism. The two recruits Aohana Hibiki, a smart girl who is always in the top 5 smart students, Midorinami Kanade, a shy soft spoken girl who is good at art and Kihane Sonata, a hyper active girl who is good at any sport. Together they call themselves the Pretty Prisms and were later joined by an old villain, Crisa, who becomes Shihono Uta. Characters Pretty Princess :Ayase Rhythm :Seiyuu: Miyahara Nami :Rhythm is the series main protagonist. She is a happy-go-lucky girl who one day dreams to design clothes to make people smile. Her alter ego is Prism Crayon, the Prism that holds the power of colors and mirrors. Her theme color is white while her fashion sign is a ribbon. :Akashiro Onpu :Seiyuu: Serizawa Yuu :Onpu is an alien princess from the planet Kadinaru who is sent to Earth to find the one hundred shards of the Music Mirror. Her alter ego is Prism Atom, the Prism who holds the power of blocks. Her theme color is red while her fashion symbol is an atom. :Aohana Hibiki :Seiyuu: Sawashiro Miyuki :Hibiki is the school's student council president. She can be quite strict sometimes but has a kind heart. Her alter ego is Prism Sprout'', the Prism that holds the power of land. Her theme color is blue and her fashion mark is a flower. :'''Midorinami Kanade :Seiyuu: Sakura Ayane :Kanade is Sonata's shy, soft-spoken best friend. She is a creative artist and usually draws everything she sees. Her alter ego is Prism Pearl, the Prism that holds the power of water. Her theme color is green while her fashion mark is a circle. :Kihane Sonata :Seiyuu: Mimori Suzuko :Sonata is Kanade's hyper, active best friend. She is good at almost any sport in school and acts as the older sister even thou being the youngest of the team. Her alter ego is Prism Sky, the Prism that holds the power of air. Her theme color is yellow while her fashion sign is a wing. :Crisa/Shihono Uta :Seiyuu: Yamamura Hibiku :Crisa is the sole female of the villain group, Dark Ages. She likes to see people unhappy and crying however, as she befriends Rhythm, her heart change and was cursed to be human forever by the Negarhythm Queen after finding it out. As Uta, she is a calm and collective girl who has a passion to be a writer. Her alter ego is Prism Flame, the Prism that holds the power of fire. Her theme color is purple while her fashion sign is a diamond. Fairies Negarhythm Planet Leaders Generals Other Characters Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Magical Rhythm Category:Magical Girls Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa